minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Radiant Shadows 2: SuperNova
I wake up for the second time, and this time, I'm... in a cave on a bed? Wasn't I just outside in the middle of a burnt forest? I look around. There are maps, swords, bows, tables and chairs around the cave, which makes it feel more like a base. Only half of the base is lit up though, mostly around the maps. I slowly and carefully get up. Bad idea. My head starts pounding, and I have to sit back down. I hear footsteps again. Not planning on letting my guard down this time. Someone steps out of the shadows. She has black hair, one of her eyes are red, the other is orange-yellow. She has eagle-like wings, a fox tail, and fox ears. She has a grey shirt, white jacket, and black skirt. Her boots were purple with star patterns on them. And she was holding a bow, ready to fire an arrow at my face. "Why were you in the Magi Forest, human?!" She demands. "Tell me!" I am extremely confused. "Magi Forest? You mean those woods near my school?" "No!" She screams, looking offended. "The Magi Forest! The one you and your side burned down!!" "Woah woah woah, calm down!" I say slowly, standing up. She looks close to letting the arrow go. "Listen, I don't know about 'Magi Forest' or whatever, I just tripped over some birch stick with a crystal ball, and now I'm he-" "Wait." She interrupts me. "What colours were inside the ball?" I look at her weirdly, and answer. "Purple, light blue, and light green." She immediately looks guilty, and stares at the ground. "Sorry for attacking you..." I'm now more confused than before. "Ummm... I accept your apology?" She looks up at me, and half-smiles. "I'm LightningFire, or Lightning for short. The birch STAFF is mine." I motion around the cave. "And this is...?" Lightning jumps up and runs - extremely fast by the way, probably why she's called LIGHTNING - over to the other side of the cave, and lifts her arms into the air. "This is my base! But I mostly use it for an emergency healing area." One of her ears suddenly perks up higher. "Oh! By the way, what's your name?" Now that she stopped threatening me, Lightning started speaking faster, and more energetically. "I'm Jaxson, but my friend calls me Jax." Her smile brightens more. "Hi Jax! Do you even know where you are?" I shake my head 'no.' "Well!" Lightning says, running around her base, while motioning for me to sit. "Lucky for you, I lived here my whole life! I can tell ya!" I sit down on the bed, and she starts talking. "Well, this dimension is called SuperNova! It's called that since there's always explosions of purple and pink - which are apparently supernovas - in the sky! Lots of lightning too. I don't know why. Anyway, when I was born, there were four species: Humans, which are powerless - oops, sorry Jax - Angels, you should know who they are, Hybrids, such as myself, and Myths, who are usually people from mythology. Anyway, one day, the leaders - Diamanda of the angels, Cameron of the Humans, Celest of the Hybrids, and Shiva of the Myths, were at their once a moon meetings. They had met to discuss the recent sudden wildfires. Celest asked Cameron if he had been making sure the Humans weren't discarding torches that were still lit a little. Cameron flared up and screamed 'WHY ARE YOU JUST ASKING ME!?' and Diamanda had to convince him to calm down. They decided to be more strict about the torches. Then they moved on to the trash that had been left in the forests. Cameron, who was still touchy after the fire thing, asked only Celest if HER kind had been leaving it in the forests. Celest slammed her fist on the table and yelled that they LIVED in the forests. Shiva told Celest to calm down. For some reason, Diamanda asked Shiva 'Why haven't you destroyed the Universe yet, Shiva?' and at this point, they all started to argue. It escalated quickly, and ended up with Cameron and Diamanda declaring war on Shiva and Celest. Cameron started to feel regret, but kept it up. Unfortunately, Diamanda hired an assassin to kill Cameron, but Cameron just barely escaped. We found him, and placed him in a coma for now. If he woke up, the shock would be enough to end him." My eye twitched, since I was trying to process everything Lightning told me. She checked outside, and turned back to me. "Ok, let's go to the Hybrids and Myth's base. It's safe outside." I stood up, slowly, and start following her through the ashy land. =+*To Be Continued*+=Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Radiant Shadows Category:Dramapasta Category:Supernatural Category:Short Pastas Category:Fantasy